Data Date
by Dougie Zerts
Summary: A continuation of my "Data the Masseur" story. Date goes on a date with Qoyana. Will he feel love?


1\. On the Bridge

Ensign Qoyana Klix met Data on the bridge at 1900 hours. Being off duty, she didn't wear her uniform; instead, she wore a medium length black dress and dress sandals that showed off her gold toenails. So pretty was she that everyone on the bridge stared at her-even Counselor Troi!

"Hi, Data."

"Hello, Qoy. You look physically pleasing."

"Thank you."

"Would you mind if we stopped at my quarters, for five minutes? I would like to 'slip into something more comfortable,' as the 1500-year Earth expression goes."

"Sure, that's fine."

They left.

First Mate Ryker smiled. "'Physically pleasing?' She's a knockout!"

Troi also smiled. "Date has a way with understatements!"

2\. Data's Quarters

"Wait outside please," said Data. They were in front of his quarters.

"OK."

Six minutes later, he came out. He wore a perfectly-tailored black suit, white shirt, blue tie, and black Oxfords. In his lapel was a red rose.

"I am sorry I am 65 seconds late. My cat required emotional attention."

"Here's your first lesson, Data: You don't always have to be 100% on time."

"I do not?"

"No. Women especially like to primp. And sometimes, it takes us a little long."

"But you were on time."

"Only because this is a 'teaching date.'"

"I see."

"By the way, you look debonair."

"Debonair. . . I am not familiar with that word."

"It's an old Earth-word. It means you look very handsome."

"Now, I see. Thank you, Qoy."

They left.

3\. The Date

There was a special private room in the cafeteria. It was small-just five booths-and it was made to look like an intimate restaurant. This is where they went.

A waiter greeted them. "Good evening. Just two?"

"There is no body else with us that I can see," said Date.

"Yes, two, please," said Qoy.

"Very good."

He seated them, gave them their menus, and left."

"Lesson two," said Qoy. "Don't talk like that to the waiter. You came off as rude."

"I am sorry. I did not intend to give that impression."

"It's OK. You're learning."

They looked at the menu. "You can't eat food, can you?," she asked.

"I can taste food, but I cannot ingest it. You can order, and I will taste what you order."

"OK."

She decided to order Vulcan Miso Soup, Betazoid Gali-Ox Steak-cooked medium rare-and an Earth Martini.

After she gave the order to the waiter, Data spoke to him: "I am sorry about what I said earlier."

"That's quite all right, sir."

A minute later, he came back with the drink. She drank from it.

"May I try it?"

"Sure, Data."

She gave it to him. He took a rather large sip. "It has an interesting mix of flavors-sour and bitter." He drank again. "Most pleasant (hic!)"

She smiled and took it away from him. "OK, no more martinis for you, Data! Besides, you drank most of it."

"I did. I am sorry."

The waiter came with her soup, and she asked him for a second martini, and also a glass of water.

"So, how was work?," he asked.

"Pretty good. Rather uneventful."

"I had a most interesting day. I scanned the planet X4-1. It is a class 1 planetoid about the size of Earth. It has a breathable atmosphere, and several species of low-lever mammals. There is a spectacular waterfall 1,549 meters tall. And it has a mountain range-"

"-Uh, Data!"

"Yes, Qoy."

"Lesson three: Don't be a bore!"

"Was I boring you? I am sorry."

"Like I said, you're learning. You can talk about your job, but let me ask the questions about it."

"All right."

"You say it has a waterfall?"

"Yes. It plunges from the top of a mountain into a cave 1,549 meters down-most spectacular!"

"And a mountain range?"

"Yes. Its tallest mountain is twice the height of Mt Everest on Earth. What are you doing?"

She had slipped her left shoe off, and was rubbing his leg with her foot.

"This is known as 'playing footsie.' Women often do this as a non-verbal seduction."

"I understand. Your foot feels very pleasant."

"Thank you, Data."

Suddenly, he took his left shoe and sock off and began playing footsie with her!

"Uh, Data, only women do it!"

"Oh, I see."

Looking down, she noticed something: His toes were bright red!

"You painted your toenails!"

"Yes. Are they pleasing to you?"

"Lesson four: Only women get their toenails painted!"

"I am sorry." He put his shoe and sock back on. "I am making a mess of this, am I not?"

"It's OK. Like I said, you're learning."

She continued rubbing his leg with her bare foot. Then she rested it in his lap. Fortunately, the tablecloth hid it!

The food came. Qoy ate. Occasionally, Date would take a bite of her food and discretely spit it out. After a while, he stared at her.

"Qoy?"

"Yes, Data?"

"I believe I am feeling something. Maybe it is love."

She smiled and removed her foot from his lap. "Come over here and give me a kiss."

He got up and went over to her side. They kissed.

"How was it, Data?"

"It was most pleasant."

"You're a good kisser!"

"Thank you, Qoy."

"Smile, Data."

He smiled. It was a silly robotic smile, causing her to shake her head.

"That was not so good? I am sorry."

"It's OK, Data. You're learning."

"I am feeling something, though."

"Describe it, Data."

"I am not quite sure. Something pleasant. . . A glow, perhaps. And this glow is prevalent when you are near."

"Thank you. Perhaps you are feeling love."

"Perhaps I am." He smiled again-a nice smile than before.

"That's better, Data."

"Thank you, Qoy. I am learning."

She finished her meal. The waiter came with the bill. Data paid, and left a sizable tip.

Qoy put her shoe back on. "I must be going, now. My shift tomorrow begins at 0700 hours.

"This has been a most enlightening experience. Thank you, Qoy."

"Kiss me again."

He kissed her. She put her arms around him. They held each other for a few seconds.

"Let us do this again, soon."

"Yes, Data."

They got up and left the restaurant, arm in arm.

In the main part of the cafeteria, William and Deanna were eating together. They smiled, as they saw the two of them.

"Our little Data is growing up!," said Deana.

"Yes, he is!"


End file.
